


Stuck in the Middle with You

by blackviolets



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, D/s undertones, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Implied Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Power Play, Rimming, Sex Toys, Slapping, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackviolets/pseuds/blackviolets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall buys Harry an anniversary gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in the Middle with You

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to K8ie one time for reading this over and helping me out!

Harry insisted they celebrate their 11 month anniversary because twelve months made no sense with the holidays right around the corner; he didn’t want the competition. That’s how Niall ended up in front of the Adult Supercenter.

Niall walks through the sliding doors and under the mistletoe hanging overhead, eyes scanning left to right in search of a shopping basket. Niall thinks the Christmas music that’s playing is to make the atmosphere more welcoming. A man wearing black, a taser gun and handcuffs in a belt around his waist, and a frown that comes into Niall’s view. _Security guard_.

Niall’s old enough to be in here, definitely. No reason to sweat. The age limit is 16, 18 maybe, but it could be 21 and Niall’s only just turned 20. The guard eyes him, Niall’s thoughts are clearly playing out on his face, he tries to cool his expression. He’s been here before; multiple times. Niall takes a deep breath and tries to stop the blush from rising to his cheeks. He smiles in the guard’s general direction, the guard draws his eyebrows in and nods.

Niall finally spots the carts behind him, quickly walks over to disconnect the cart. _Embarrassing_ , Niall thinks as he looks up at the aisles all marked for the different adult pleasures.

Niall digs into the back pocket of his skinny jeans, pulls out his cell, slides his thumb across the center to get passed the lock screen. He’s going to need help picking out a gift, Zayn was _supposed_ to go with him. At least that’s what Niall thought after they’d discussed it in their last class together, but Zayn had a bath he needed to take or a library to visit or... Who really knows though because of course Zayn can’t be arsed to reply back to a text. Niall scrolls past Zayn’s name (and that one-way conversation) in his messages and stops on Louis, this was his idea anyway. Louis is in class but replies back to Niall almost immediately.

**Louis: I expected a text from you. What have you got for our young Harold on your 11 month anniversary ?**

**Niall: Just got t the store, clueless t be honest !**

**Louis: Who celebrates that anyway ? Anni means year right ?**

**Louis: Mine and Liam’s anniversary, our YEAR anniversary was beautiful. We blew up condom balloons.**

-one second later-

**Louis: and they were flavoured, Niall !**

**Niall: Thanks Lou ! Is this you helpin  Ya thinkin I should get him flavoured condoms ?**

**Louis: Right. Well no. That was my gift for Liam.**

Why did Niall think Louis would be helpful? Niall doesn’t respond and puts his phone back in his pocket. He'll have to figure this out on his own.

After traveling down the aisles containing cock shaped whistles and nipple tassels (all of which Harry already has), he reads the overhead markers and decides to head down the dildo sex toy aisle. There are dildos that can be attached to the chin, suction cupped to the floor, and some that are glow in the dark. Harry would get a right laugh out of Niall fucking him with a cock on his chin. Niall flips the box over, _The Accommodator,_ he smiles and chuckles to himself. _Yeah, Harry’ll love this._ Right below the name is the price.

 _Sick._ Niall had a part-time job dog-sitting to save up money for this. It was worth it because he can definitely afford it now. Niall drops the box into his cart and as he’s heading out he happens to glance down to a lower shelf. Right under the Clone A Willy Kit, he sees a double dildo.

The thing is, they use toys: vibrators, butt plugs, etc. They’ve talked about getting a double dildo, but only in passing as a joke or right before Niall is pushing into Harry; then it’s usually forgotten about. It’s actually perfect for their anniversary and it would be a gift for both of them and completely unexpected which is what Niall was going for in the first place. Niall puts the chin cock back and goes to check the price on the double dildo, he crosses his fingers and sees it’s affordable too.

He walks toward the front of the store, passing several shoppers to reach the checkout line, pays, and has the box gift wrapped.

 

\---

 

After Niall’s last class of the day, he heads to his car walking with a bounce of anticipation. He comes through his and Harry’s front door and immediately smells Harry cooking something that he knows will be delicious. He drops the bag on the couch and takes off his trainers. He slides his socks across the laminate wood floor to the kitchen and stops to lean on the door frame.

Harry’s got earphones in and wiggling his hips in front of the stove. Niall waits until Harry walks over to the sink, _better safe than sorry,_ and walks up behind him for a sneaky hug. Niall places a kiss on Harry’s neck before pulling out an ear bud from Harry’s ear.

“Hi, love,” Niall whispers, “what's cooking?” Harry takes off his _No One Cooks Like Grandma_ apron and places it on the counter.

“Our love, Niall. We're eleven months today,” Harry’s got his hands around Niall’s shoulders. “Our love is so hot that we're cooking. Do you get it, Niall?”

Niall laughs, haphazardly kissing Harry’s lips.

“Love you.”

 

\---

 

After two beers and two cups of a mid-shelf wine, Louis and Liam’s gift to both of them, Niall clears the table. He’s warm with the buzz of alcohol. He realizes he’s half hard when he leans into the sink, thinking of the gift he’d bought for Harry. Niall slides through the kitchen down the hall to collect the presents.

“Harry, you’re gonna love this thing I bought,” His voice is louder than usual. Niall turns the corner, head down, digging into the bag, “it’s kind of for both of us and we could-,” When makes it back to the small dining area, Harry’s naked and got himself wrapped with a burgundy bow.

“Unwrap me please, Sir.”

Niall almost drops the bag and swallows, “fuck.”

They do this sometimes, _Please, Sir,_ this is how Harry starts the scene. Niall is Sir, and Harry obeys. It was Niall’s idea to start off. Harry always liked to be lead, and Niall wanted to make sure Harry was taken care of. Niall had suggested before they started anything that Harry would know that ultimately he was in control, so he would always initiate every time they did this.

Niall responds almost immediately, by pointing to the floor in front of him. Harry grins and hops up from his chair and kneels on the floor in front of Niall. Niall pets the top of Harry’s head then pulls on the end of the tied bow at Harry’s chest. Harry’s dick, already rock hard, bounces at Niall’s touch.

“You’re such a good boy, look at you,” Niall grabs Harry’s jaw, squeezes and pulls forward, “so fucking hot on your knees.” Harry nods and leans into Niall’s now hardening erection.

Niall grips the hair at the back of Harry’s neck with a fist to make Harry look him in the eyes, “I’m gonna fuck your throat, fuck it hoarse.” Harry’s lips are parted, and Niall can hear him panting.

“You want me to come down your throat?” Harry nods enthusiastically. Niall slaps him firmly at Harry’s jaw. “Use your words, love.”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry’s voice is already sounding scratchy and Niall hasn’t even done anything.

“Yes, Sir what? You want me to come down your pretty little throat?” Niall expects an answer; Harry can do better. “Do you want to swallow all of me? Until I’m all you can feel and think about? Answer me Harry.” Niall reaches back to grab a fist of Harry’s hair again.

“Yes, Sir,” Harry swallows, “come down my throat, please.”

“Good boy.” Niall gently rubs Harry’s bottom lip then puts his middle finger into Harry’s mouth. Harry starts to suck and Niall adds his ring finger, fucking rhythmically in and out of Harry’s mouth, his tongue gliding over Niall’s knuckles and around to his fingertips. Harry makes a pop sound when Niall’s fingers slide out.

“Fuck, Harry, I gotta get my dick in you.” Niall leans back on the dining table and Harry, still on his knees starts unzipping Niall’s jeans as he’s licking along the outline of Niall’s cock. Harry finally gets the jeans to Niall’s knees and Niall helps the rest of the way down. Niall’s dick tip is hot pink and dripping with anticipation. Harry licks a line from Niall’s balls, up the shaft, to his swollen tip and takes Niall in his mouth. Niall shudders at the sensation.

Harry’s messy. He likes to drool and get it all over his face. Harry stops with Niall’s dick resting on his tongue and looks up at Niall, blinking. Harry’s beautiful, but especially with his mouth filled with Niall’s dick, his hair is starting to fall into his face and Niall could come off this view alone.

Niall knows what Harry wants, though, so he pushes off the table and gently leans Harry’s head back against the wall. He fucks into Harry’s mouth, one hand on the wall and another under Harry’s jawline to feel himself forced down Harry’s throat. Harry gags and Niall backs up to let him catch his breath and Harry grabs at Niall’s thighs to let him know to keep going.

Through grunts and moans Niall feels the familiar sense of pleasure starting to creep up his spine, he doesn’t want to come yet, so he pulls back and sinks down to kiss Harry. Niall can taste himself on Harry; he sinks deeper to kiss Harry’s neck.

“You have to open your gift,” Niall says into Harry’s neck. Harry’s cock is twitching between both of them; Niall ignores it. On the floor, Niall watches Harry open the purple colored double sided dildo. Harry’s eyes widen.

“Ni, I cannot believe- I didn’t think you’d actually get it!” Harry playfully slaps Niall’s shoulder. Niall’s laughing and Harry shoots up to go wash the new toy. Niall walks over to the living room, his hard-on becoming softer, he sits on the couch, then takes off his shirt.

“In here,” Niall calls. Harry comes rushing into the room and plops on the couch next to Niall, “we’re using this.” Harry hands the toy and lube to Niall.

“Are we?” Niall gives a pointed look and raises his eyebrows.

“Yes, Sir.” Harry smirks.

Niall turns to Harry and moves one of his legs over to make room. Harry’s still hard from before; now his dick is starting to dribble pre-come. Niall leans down and kisses Harry’s balls. Rubs his nose across and Harry, being ticklish, laughs and moves to close his legs.

Niall lifts up to look Harry in the eyes, “move again, and you won’t come today.” Niall taps Harry’s leg to allow for more space. He goes back to licking down from Harry’s balls to the skin just below, kisses there and licks one thick stripe across Harry’s hole. Niall can feel Harry strain to keep from reacting.

“I knew you could be a good boy, Harry,” Niall pecks light kisses to Harry’s arse. “You’re doing so good for me,” another kiss, “I’m so proud of you.”

Niall takes a breath, gets his tongue really wet and begins to get Harry’s hole slick enough for a finger.

“You’re so tight, you know? We’re gonna have to do this for hours,” Niall says after he’s got four lubed fingers knuckle deep. Harry moans, his dick has gone untouched for too long, it’s aching for attention.

“I’m ready now, Sir,” Harry says in desperation. There’s no way he could last that long.

Niall gets the lube, squeezes a sizeable amount onto Harry and a few more drops on the toy. Harry’s so slick, Niall watches the liquid slide from Harry’s arsehole  to disappear between his cheeks.

“Tell me how badly you want it,” Niall says as he teases Harry’s hole with one side of the toy.

“So bad, Sir,” Harry croaks, he’s so hoarse, hearing him strain to talk makes Niall’s dick twitch. Niall takes the head of the dildo and presses into Harry. Harry groans and starts pressing down for more. Niall holds down Harry’s thigh to keep him from moving further.

“What did I tell you about moving?” A question Niall doesn’t expect an answer for as Harry’s too far gone. Niall slowly slides the toy in further until he reaches the center line in between. Harry is just mumbling at this point, Niall can make out _keep going_ and begins to fuck the toy in and out of Harry. Harry’s pleading and groaning.

Watching Harry squirm, it is becoming increasingly difficult not to touch himself. Niall slows down his movements to add a little more lube to his right hand to alleviate some stress from his own arsehole.

Niall has three fingers in his ass and a dildo in Harry’s trying to keep his pace. While Niall is excellent with multitasking, his arms are starting to give out and Niall figures he’s open enough for the main event. He slides the toy out of Harry and Harry makes a whiney noise. He sits up to see Niall stroking his own cock.

  
“Heeeey, what’s happening?” Harry sounds sleepy and completely fucked out.

“Thought we were doing this together,” Niall says as he slowly pops the opposite head of the toy into himself. Harry slinks over to attempt to fumble around with the toy. He’s trying to help, Niall can tell he means well, but he’s in the way. It doesn’t take much to push Harry back down on the couch. Niall wiggles his butt closer to Harry’s and slides the other end of the toy into Harry.

The toy is wedged between them, filling them both up at the same time. This is what they’ve talked about. Being able to be filled together, come together, off of each other. It was just a joke before, but now the overwhelming sensation of feeling Harry moving to get off, simultaneously seesawing the dildo in and out of both of them is the hottest thing Niall has ever witnessed.

Niall starts to pick up the pace; he can feel his stomach begin to flutter. He looks to Harry. Although Harry is rocking on the fake cock, Niall knew Harry wouldn’t move his hand to his dick until Niall said. Niall loves his dedication.

“You can touch yourself, Harry, it’s okay.” Harry began fucking up into his own hand squeezing at the top and back again. Niall’s doing the same while adding a twist at the tip. Rocking back and forth the toy going out of one of them and in the other the intensity is increasing. They’re a sweaty mess of grunts and groans.

“Sir! Can I come,” Harry’s voice sounds shattered. “Please. Niall! I’ve been good, Sir. So good- I gotta. Please.” Niall’s on the edge as well.

“Yes baby, come for me. Come for me.” The second the words leave Niall’s mouth Harry’s white sticky come is pouring out of him. Niall follows right behind him. They push their dicks together, their come mixing as they rubbed. Niall is in awe by how pretty they look, angry red and throbbing together.

They both sigh and lie in silence each catching their breath. Harry is the first to speak.

“That was-,” Harry’s still trying to normalize his breathing. “Fucking incredible, right?” Niall chirps up, after exhaling.

“Yeah, we definitely have to do that again soon.” Harry finally gets out. His voice is still hoarse and will probably be that way for a few days, an excellent reminder.

After showering they both pass out in bed, snuggled and warm.

 

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
